The molecular biology core provides cost-effective access to tools and services that are essential for modern molecular biology;it also provides training and technology to enable the Boston area diabetes research community to employ advanced gene discovery and analysis approaches. The services offered or planned by the molecular biology core lie in the areas of DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis, gene expression profiling, siRNA screening and automation support. The molecular biology core is also the docking core for BADERC investigator collaborations with the Broad Institute on topics in diabetes research. The molecular biology core with provide the administrative support for steering committee decisions and will guide investigators to the appropriate investigators and technology platforms at the Broad.